The Untold Story of Nico di Angelo
by Dark Eclipse the 13th
Summary: Travis and Conner are into Nico; the poor boy is completely naive and platonic. Nico develops a strange self-comfort method of curling up to his friends inapproapriate reigons in attempt to comfort himself when things go wrong. So whilst applying this to Percy, certain people got slightly sensitive. TraNiCon, Lukercy, slash, yaoi, fluff.


So uh hey guys I just got out from a long hiatus due to my big exams this year -whoop dee do- and I just noticed a prompt from Lex in one of my reviews which I missed... from last year. OAO I was completely devastated and I offer my apologies for realizing it now.. after one year. Anyways, this enjoy the fic and I hope I haven't disappointed Lex.

This is my take on the story.

**WARNINGS & CREDITS**

**Pairings : TraNiCon, Lukercy  
Genre : Yaoi/slash, fluff, hurt/comfort  
**

**Characters and original story line © Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and The Last Olympian Series**

**Plot and prompt © Lex**

**This story © D.E.T.T.**

Don't like? Don't read. I own nothing.

* * *

**The Untold Story of Nico di Angelo**

Nico had always been a weird one. Sure the dyslexia and orphan stuff was all because he was a demigod and damn if you got that wrong, but he was just simply one word -weird. He had those random habits like touching his ears unknowingly when he's bored, curling and uncurling his toes, shaking and wobbling his stance when he's bored and that innocent wide-eyed stare he'd make when he's completely oblivious. Nevertheless, he was a weird, cute and _completely_ innocent boy.

Who, also _unintentionally_ caught the attention of -drum roll- none other than Travis and Connor. And Nico once again, is completely oblivious.

But along with his cute albeit weird habits and perks that just seem to get Travis and Connor swooning over him even more, he too has his dark secrets. Nico was not known for being open with his feelings. Sure he was quite a brat when he was younger but with all due respect there were legit reasons -no offence Perce, but he has a _slight_ problem... all those nights he spent with his sister Bianca, as a whimpering mess of a child who had no one to look up to 'cept for Bianca, had him developing a weird stance to comfort himself.

Let me tell you about the untold story of Nico di Angelo.

Long ago when the di Angelo siblings first lost their mother, they had their nights spent in alleyways, shivering in the dark cold nights that held no warmth for the homeless or the youth, and it had taken it's toll on Nico who was but a toddler back then. Nico and Bianca di Angelo were once again up and about, looking for a nice pile of card-boards -or if they're lucky, a run down sofa with broken springs sticking out of it and maybe a few thrown out blankets. But alas, they'd ran out of luck -escaping from perverts, dodging weird people and the people with knives hidden behind smiles.

Not long after sundown, they settle for just cuddling each other for warmth, hidden in one of the walls reaching in. The lost of their mother had triggered panic attacks in Nico. Occasionally it was just certain flashbacks and tears, nothing his sister couldn't comfort. But soon after, he begun to reach worse states, sometimes his tears streams uncontrollably as he sobs and shivers into hysteria, sometimes he kicks and whimpers in his sleep while his sister could do _nothing_ to stop it. No screaming though, it was never a trait in Nico.

After a few fortnights his panic attacks got into a terrifying hysteria, but Bianca soon found a way. She remembered all those nights when shrill screams rang under the moonlight, thunder and lightning flashing about, scaring the di Angelo siblings as they cower into their mother. Maria always had a gift of comfort, which was why she chose to be a nurse in the first place. Those nights, she would hug and rub their backs slowly, whispering sweet comforting words into their ears as they calm down, and lay them down on her lap to comfort them into sweet dreams. They always slept with smiles on their face regardless of the horrible excuse of a neighbourhood they strived in.

But of course, after her untimely death, no one had been there to comfort them out of their misery and fear. Bianca glanced down at her brother and sighed, he was sleeping so peacefully tonight. But she knew better, after awhile he'll begin sleep talking, whimpering, begging for their mother, and soon he'll begin flinching and turning in his sleep, which'll gradually turn into trashing and- she needn't relive this part to herself.

She quietly got out of her crouching position earlier whilst studying Nico, and took a stroll down the alley to scavenge for _anything_ that might help her brother. Bin after bin, dirt pile after dirt pile, Bianca was a sweating and shivering mess of a teenager but she clung on the hope that there'll be something there. Her hands were sore and full of dirt and scratches from broken wine bottle pieces jutting out of the rubbish pile. The determination in her eyes died down as she slowed her digging, about to give up. When in the corner of her eyes she caught sight of another box of rubbish.

'After this pile' she thought.

But the moment she opened the box, she couldn't understand if this was fate or their dad helping them, or merely just another streak of good luck. But she thanked heavens either way and hurried back to her brother, clutching the soft teddy bear tightly to her, as if she's lose it if she let go of it. She crouched down beside her brother and silently placed the bear underneath his arms, which grasped at quickly, turning his position so as to clutch it tightly on his chest, legs curling into his abdomen to hug it. Bianca smiled of relief. She sat down and began to sing one of Maria's favourite nursery songs - A Nightingale.

Nico had grown accustomed to the teddy bear and Bianca thought it was cute, but good things never last. Nico soon lost the teddy bear after being chased by a few monsters that ran loose which had coincidentally sniffed the di Angelo's half-blood reek. Nico was a wrecking mess, scared out of his wits as a kid who shouldn't have seen anything like this. But Bianca couldn't stand watching anymore as she brought Nico into an embrace, comforting him and allowing him to curl into her for warmth. This became a routine and Nico was slowly getting better. But what Bianca didn't realize was the_ compromising stance_ which Nico had grown so attached to.

Which brings us back to Camp Half-Blood, where Nico was currently sniffing and shaking, tears welling up in his eyes as he coughed trying to cover up his whimpers, clutching Percy's hand tightly as Percy brought him to a secluded area to comfort him. Bianca had warned Percy and asked for him to take care of Nico, Percy knew what he was getting into when he signed up for this. Percy sat down on the bench and allowed Nico to sit beside him. Nico laid down and cuddled closer into Percy's lap and slowly began to control his erratic heaving. Nico snuggled closer into Percy as Percy blushed, Nico was snuggling into his um.. crotch region. But Nico's peaceful face had Percy relaxing, soon realizing Nico had no such ill intention.

But of course, to onlookers it was a _very_, scandalous position which brought on to...

"PERCE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" a fit of hysterical blonde mess soon came trashing up towards Percy.

"Luke! Look I can explain-" Percy was cut off once again by none other than

"OH MY GODS PERCY YOU PERVERT GET YOUR HANDS OFFA HIM" Yup, Travis and Connor.

"Guys quiet down I need to-" Perce was cut off once again.

"LUKE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO EDUCATE YOUR BOYFRIEND ON-" Travis began arguing.

"Guys..." Perce's efforts were thwarted.

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO CONTROL YOUR HORMONE RAVING-" Luke yelled in retaliation against Travis

"Guuyyysss..." Percy breathed exasperatedly.

"WELL THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF PERCY-" Connor continued.

"GUYS DANG FLABBIT WOULD YOU GUYS _PLEASE_ JUST LISTEN TO MY EXPLANATION FOR ONE SECOND." Complete silence of shock from Luke, Travis and Connor.

"Thank you. Well firstly Luke I wasn't cheating on you with Nico and he_ isn't_ taking advantage of me-"

"But-"

"NO BUTS LUKE THAT'S THE TRUTH. And secondly, Travis and Connor, as much as you might think so I am _NOT_ a pervert and I'm _NOT_ doing anything to him I'm just comforting him. _COMFORTING HIM_. See? And I don't get what's your big deal anyway, you're not even dating Nico, are you?"

Awkward silence ensued as Percy waited patiently for his answer, "Well, what are you comforting him for anyway?" Connor tried to dodge the question.

"Well I wouldn't have to comfort him if a certain idiot pair of twins wasn't _that_ oblivious." Perce huffed.

"Hey wadd'ya mean oblivious?" Travis accused.

"Well, I wonder who was it that had a raging crush on our little 12 year old who seems to reciprocate said feelings, but instead of pursuing him, said _oblivious_ _twins_ began seeking attention, flirting with ladies, suggesting whatnot's, and most of all, _crushing_ the poor 12 year old's heart while doing so." Percy finished it off as-a-matter-of-fact-ly and glared accusingly at them.

Travis and Connor's faces flushed darkly as Percy's words hit their mark. They sighed in unison and mumbled

"We weren't sure if he had feelings-" Travis started,

"And we weren't brave enough to act if it was so-" Connor continued,

"So we began such frantic attempts-" Travis added,

"To see if he really had the hots for us-" Connor finished.

Percy stared at them blankly. "You do know you guys are the dumbest pair of Hermes kids I've ever met? You even break the record for being dumber than ME! So what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna sweep Nico off his feet and bring him somewhere else?"

Travis and Connor grinned, "Oh Perce we like your way of thinking. Now if you'll excuse us-"

Just then Nico blinked his eyes open groggily, "Uhh.. hi?" Nico let out a dust of pink as he noticed Travis and Connor were staring at him in his compromising position. Travis and Connor grinned wider and sauntered over to Nico as he sat up, Travis then breathed into Nico's ears "Hey let's have some privacy" And Connor "Y'know we could be doing something else".

Nico flushed darkly as he was carried bridal style by Travis and a raging Connor who was arguing about being the one to carry Nico.

"Well, at least we have our privacy now." Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss Percy.

"PERCY COME SAVE ME."

"Or not." Percy smiled and kissed back. Not bothering Nico because damn, Perce needed his love life right now.

And damn right he got some.


End file.
